


Wet Hot Summer Roads

by WritingStag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa has had a bad year, so they take a road trip! Pure fluff and happiness for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot Summer Roads

The AC had broken 2 week and three states ago so they drove with the back windows rolled all the way down to create a breeze. Their hair tugged in the breeze and Clarke sat in shotgun with her feet up on the dash, a slight smile tugging at her lips. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. Lexa let go of the wheel with her right hand and Clarke took the opportunity to thread their fingers together. Lexa threw a quick glance her way and smiled before turning her attention back to the road. They were 4 weeks into their epic summer road trip. They had spent all year planning saving, working, sometimes two jobs each just to feel the endlessness of the road under them and the freedom from everyone back home. They’d had a crazy year, a year that made them feel that they definitely deserved to run away, if only for a little while. Clarke quietly reflected on everything the year had thrown at them. 

Way back in September Raven had been hit by a car, it was pretty serious and it was touch and go for a while. Thankfully she had pulled through and had made a full recovery, except that she now had to wear a brace on her left leg. No one had cared, they were just glad she’d made it. Then in November Clarke had caught Bellamy cheating on her. The thought soured her mood, even now months later in July, she was still bitter that he could throw away a 2 year relationship for a fling. They were on rocky ground now but part of her wanted to work things out. Bellamy had been an ok boyfriend but he’d always been a better friend and it would hurt her worse if she lost him altogether. Then in December Lexa’s father had passed away, leaving her in the care of her Guardian Anya. In February Octavia’s boyfriend was killed in a robbery gone wrong and it had taken all of them and several months to get her back on her feet. Clarke personally felt that they couldn’t have done it without Lincoln, he was amazing with her and no one was surprised when they had announced they were together in May. June had been the month of countdowns, final preparation and finally, finally they were free, away from it all.

Clarke was startled from her thoughts by Lexa’s voice, asking if she wanted anything. She’d been so lost in thought she hadn’t even realized they’d stopped at a gas station. “No thanks, I’m good.” Lexa nodded and got up, slamming the door behind her and stretching, fingers reaching for a sky tinged gold, red, orange and pink. Clarke started at the sky for a minute before hopping out and going around to the back, grabbing her sketch book and colored pencils. Drooping her supplies on the trunk she hopped up next to them and began drawing. 

When Lexa came out of the gas station she could see Clarke, sitting on the trunk of her old and beaten chev, golden hair alight with colors in the dusk as she furiously scribbled away in her sketchbook. Walking slowly and quietly so as to not startle her Lexa approached her and peeked at Clarke’s work. It was a beautiful sketch of the landscape in front of them, yet Clarkes work seemed brighter, happier filled with more promise of tomorrow. “Looks like another one for my fridge.” Clarke jumped slightly but when she turned to look at her she was smiling. 

“You say that about all my drawings.” Lexa shrugged and handed her a bottle of sprite.

“I said I didn’t want-“

“I know you, trust me you wanted it.” Clarke smiled and took it, setting it down next to her. Lexa leant up against the car and watched Clarke sketch. They stayed like that until the sun had sunk below the horizon. Clarke packed up her things and put them back while Lexa slid back in the driver’s seat. They drove with the radio on and the windows down.   
“Next motel?” Clarke said, breaking the peaceful silence that laid between them. Lexa nodded and Clarke smiled, reaching out and grabbing Lexa’s hand so she could tangle their fingers together. They drove another 15 mile before a glowing red neon sign came into view, sporting free wi-fi, poolside rooms and continental breakfast. “Hell yeah free breakfast.” Clarke muttered. 

Lexa pulled into the parking lot and went to go secure them a room while Clarke gathered all the bags they’d need. Lexa came back out shortly twirling the keys around her fingers and holding two key cards. They walked up to their room together. It was a basic one queen sized bed and bathroom but both were excited at the prospect of a nice cool shower.

“You can shower first.” Clarke motioned, already pulling her art supplies back out and opening the curtains so she could see the pool the sign had boasted about. Lexa hummed and gathered her shower supplies before pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple and slipping into the bathroom.

Left alone with her thoughts Clarke sketched and sang softly to herself under her breath. The air was hot and muggy despite the air conditioning trying its best. While it dark now the thought of a cool dip into the pool seemed more tempting than Clarke felt like resisting. Putting her pencils down she hopped up and changed into her swimwear, scrawling a quick note to Lexa before hurrying out of the room and down to the pool. It was a gorgeous glowing color and the whole area just gave off a summer road trip vibe. Clarke smiled and breathed it in for a moment before diving into the pool. She swam a few laps back and forth and when she reached the end of the pool, pair of legs were dangling in the water. A sly smile crossed her face and diving under she swam up and grabbed one leg, giving a firm tug. Even from under the water Clarke could hear the startled shriek. She surfaced laughing which died in her throat when she realized the legs she had grabbed weren’t Lexa’s but some strangers. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend and I...” Clarke blushed and rubbed her face. “I’m so sorry.”

The other girl had dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of a stormy sky behind hipster glasses and now rthat Clarke thought of it, Her legs were the wrong skin tone. Lexa had darker skin, a deep tan from being outside and training for whatever sport it was the season for.

“It’s okay.” The other girl replied. Clarke held onto the edge of the pool, still red in the face. 

“This is definitely going in my top ten most awkward moments.” The other girl laughed and smiled a bit.

“We all have a top ten. It’s okay.”

“Again… I’s so sorry…”

“Rachel. My name’s Rachel.”

“Sorry Rachel.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rachel looked like she wanted to say something more but a middle aged woman called her name and she got up, leaving Clark alone in the pool with a slight wave.

Clarke sighed and sank below the water, hoping she could just disappear. She hadn’t had something so embarrassing happen for awhile. When she next surfaced she saw Lexa smirking and standing on the pool deck, a few feet away from the edge. 

“Smooth one.” Clarke groaned.

“you saw that?”

“Sure did. Our room has a great view. I can see the sunset, the pool, my girlfriend embarrassing herself…” Clarke blushed once more, this time at Lexa calling her her girlfriend. It was strangely pleasing. Lexa dropped a towel near the pools edge.

“Do you want to dry off and come in?”

“No im good here. Just gonna hope the pool swallows me up.”

“Bob Ross is on pay per view.” Lexa replied with a smirk, knowing Bob Ross was one of Clarke’s weaknesses. Clarke, as Lexa predicted perked right up. 

“Bob Ross?” Lexa nodded and Clarke hesitated a moment before pulling herself from the pool and grabbing the towel Lexa had offered. Together they walked back to the room. Clarke dried herself and got changed into her pj’s while Lexa ordered the show. Clarke emerged from the bathroom changed and dry. She grabbed two bottles of water before settling down to snuggle with Lexa while they watched.

Lexa sighed and when Clarke tipped her head up to give her a questioning look, Lexa just smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m just happy.” Clarke smiled and craned her neck to kiss her softly.

“I’m happy too.”


End file.
